1. Field
The present invention relates to surgical instruments, and more particularly a cautery apparatus.
2. State of the Art
Cautery devices have been used in surgical procedures to perform cutting and coagulation of tissue and blood vessels. Typically, cautery devices are “pen”-like devices that a surgeon can grasp by the hand to use. The cautery device typically is connected to an electrical generator that outputs a level of current that is conducted to a tip of the device to achieve the desired cutting and/or coagulation effect during a surgical procedure.
The use of cautery devices on tissue results in the generation of smoke and vapor, which are unwanted byproducts that reduce visibility in the area of the tip. Also, cautery devices have the potential to provide enough energy to cause fires in an operating room environment, which is typically a high oxygen environment. Approximately 500 operating room fires occur in the United States each year, the vast majority of which are related to a cautery device.